The Microsoft Windows (registered trademark) operating system provides a printing system in which print setting information (Print Ticket) is generated based on print functional information (Print Capabilities).
FIG. 10 is a diagram illustrating an example of a Print Ticket. The Print Capabilities describes a plurality of setting values each of which is selected for each print setting item. The printer driver (print program) generates a Print Ticket based on the setting values (print condition) that are selected by a user out of the option setting values described in the Print Capabilities.
Since the Print Ticket uses XML text data, the application program itself generates a Print Ticket or edits the Print Ticket generated by the printer driver. In such a case, the application program acquires Print Capabilities from the printer driver and, generates and edits a Print Ticket based on the setting values (print condition) that are selected by a user out of the setting values described in the Print Capabilities.
There are some application programs that do not set appropriate print conditions when editing the Print Ticket that is generated by the printer driver. For example, some application programs set only general print conditions among those in the Print Capabilities and do not set detailed print conditions (for example, the print condition that is surrounded by dotted lines 101 in FIG. 10).
FIG. 11 illustrates an example of a Print Ticket that is edited by the application program that does not set detailed print conditions. In the example in FIG. 11, the setting value of the print setting item “Duplex” (that determines whether a print pattern is two-sided printing or one-sided printing) is set to “Duplex and Short Edge” (two-sided printing and short edge bookbinding). However, the setting value of the print setting item “Duplex Mode” is not set. The print setting item “Duplex Mode” is set to determine whether the “Duplex and Short Edge” is executed automatically or manually (“Automatic” or “Manual”).
Thus, if appropriate print conditions are not set in the Print Ticket, the printer driver is not able to generate print data according to appropriate conditions.